


i can't help falling in love (with you)

by mrobrotzly



Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Romantic Fluff, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] Geralt stood up and the sudden movement made Jaskier look at him. The Witcher had a small smile on his face and his gaze was soft, he motioned for Jaskier to stand up too, the bard did it.Without hesitation, Geralt pulled Jaskier to him, put his hand on his own shoulder and rested his own on Jaskier's hips."Sing the song again, please" he asked, the bard looking at him with slightly wide eyes, confused when he realized that the position they're in and the Witcher's request meant only one thing: Geralt wanted to dance with him?! [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885528
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	i can't help falling in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, if you find a mistake here just tell me and i'll do my best to correct this
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡
> 
> ** Rated Teen And Up Audiences because The Witcher is not for General Audiences **

It was raining. Jaskier knew it had been luck find that cottage in the middle of the forest before the real storm started, Geralt probably knew the rain would be heavy as he didn't hesitate to seek shelter, finding the cottage and telling Jaskier to wait until he make sure there's nothing or nobody inside.

He watched as the Witcher started the fire with a flick of his fingers - Jaskier always found fascinating whenever Geralt used a sign. Roach was safe behind the house, in a small stable, and the bard wondered who had lived there before.

"Nobody has lived here for years" Geralt said as if reading his mind - the fact that now he's the one to start a conversation is one of the things that had changed after the dragon hunt; a week ago the Witcher found the bard playing in a tavern in a small town and mumbled an apology without being able to look at his eyes, to be honest, Jaskier didn't think it was good enough, but agreed to go back to travel with Geralt as soon as he said the bard could be taken by Nilfgaard and wasn't safe.

Did it hurt to pretend everything was normal with Geralt? Yes, but it's still better than being captured and tortured.

“I stayed here for a few weeks, Ciri too. Helping Yen to recover” Geralt said and, oh, Yennefer, Jaskier pressed his lips together, he had nothing against the sorceress and he knew it, in fact he respected her and how powerful she's. But jealousy wasn't something rational and he would always feel an uncomfortable twist in his chest at the mention of Yennefer.

The temperature dropped and Jaskier was shivering slightly.

"I'm going to prepare a bath" Geralt said "Stay by the fire."

The bard nodded, he didn't speak as much as before, even though he wanted to act as if everything was normal, even though he wanted to convince himself that at least Geralt tried and that the apology was real and not just a way for the Witcher to stop feeling guilt, he couldn't. For 20 years just being close to Geralt was enough, but after those 2 years they were separated, 2 years that Jaskier was sure he would never see the Witcher again and that even his thought about they being friends or Geralt caring for him had been wrong... now it wasn't enough anymore.

Being in Geralt's presence no longer brought him the same blind happiness as before, it's bittersweet. It hurt, but Jaskier didn't want to leave.

He sat on the wooden floor, in front of the fireplace, his clothes were too wet so he wouldn't play the lute but nothing stopped him from singing.

He started murmuring the rhythm of a song he hadn't heard in years, a song that all the romantic musicians in Oxenfurt loved, he smiled looking at the fire.

 _“ Wise men say, only fools rush in ”_ he started to sing low, fingers lightly tapping the floor “ _But I can't help falling in love with you._ ”

 _“Shall I stay?”_ was the question his mind asked, should he? What did life prepare for him alongside Geralt of Rivia besides his own broken heart? _I fear I shall die a brokenhearted man..._ _“Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?”_

 _“Like a river flows surely to the sea”_ he increased his voice a little, closing his eyes and getting lost in the lyrics _“Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

He dragged the last word and was that supposed to be? They... together but not really together?

 _“Take my hand”_ he still had his eyes closed _“Take my whole life, too”... he already did that,_ a voice in his head said _“For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 _“Like a river flows, surely to the sea”_ he repeated the stanza, heart in no time had slowed down, voice now soft and low _“Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

If he had his eyes open or was paying attention he would have noticed the footsteps that resonated on the wooden floor or the person that was now standing by the door, he only realized it when a voice joined his.

 _“Take my hand”_ the deep, a little off-key voice made Jaskier quickly turn his head to the side, eyes wide. Geralt was leaning against the door, looking at him with a small smile, continuing to sing even without the bard accompanying him. _“Take my whole life, too”_ he approached, crouching in front of Jaskier, without looking away _“For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

Jaskier felt out of breath, watching the Witcher tilt his head slightly to the side, smile growing minimally.

"I didn't know you knew that song" was all he could say, he sworn he could hear the sound of his heart echoing in the room.

“When it was written, people sang it all the time,” he replied, sitting next to Jaskier, they stared at the fire together. “But I never understood the lyrics... until now" he confessed.

"What do you mean?" the bard asked.

Geralt sighed.

“I never…” he frowned, searching for the words “I never understood what it's like to love someone like that. Loving even when fighting against it, even when trying to get away... Never stop loving. Can't stop loving.”

Jaskier nodded, lightly pressing his lips.

"Yennefer?" he asked, but maybe he didn't want to know the answer.

The Witcher laughed weakly.

"Yen is pretty much the opposite of that" he turned his face, watching Jaskier, but the bard continued to stare at the fire "I tried too hard to fall in love with her. I tried to make it work, but deep down I knew it wasn't meant to be. She knew it too.”

Jaskier frowned, confused.

"So you two are no longer together?"

“She's still important to me. To Ciri” he said “And I care about her, but not like that, it isn't that kind of love.”

A part of Jaskier felt relieved and another part felt guilty for feeling that way, Geralt deserved someone to love and he knew Yennefer was a great choice for him. They're the same, they understood each other's pain, but if it wasn't Yennefer then...

"Who?" he asked in a whisper "If not Yennefer then... Who?"

Geralt stood up and the sudden movement made Jaskier look at him. The Witcher had a small smile on his face and his gaze was soft, he motioned for Jaskier to stand up too, the bard did it.

Without hesitation, Geralt pulled Jaskier to him, put his hand on his own shoulder and rested his own on Jaskier's hips.

"Sing the song again, please" he asked, the bard looking at him with slightly wide eyes, confused when he realized that the position they're in and the Witcher's request meant only one thing: Geralt wanted to dance with him?!

He cleared his throat, failing to calm his heart and started singing timidly at first, he and the Witcher moving slowly at the same pace as Jaskier finished the first verse.

They brought their bodies closer, spinning in the same place, Geralt murmured to the rhythm of the music, but left the actual singing to the bard, so close that Jaskier forgot their clothes were still wet and the wind was cold, he felt the contrast of the quick beats of his own heart with the slow ones of the Witcher.

He smiled, forgetting the world around him, his voice now more confident and looking into Geralt's eyes he saw something that he only saw in his own eyes before, an emotion so strong and beautiful... it felt like love.

 _“Take my hand”_ Geralt sang along with him, tightening the grip in his hips weakly as if wanting to make sure the feel of Jaskier's body in his hands was real _“Take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

 _“For I can't help falling in love with you”_ again they sang together, foreheads touching while they stopped dancing. They were silent for a few seconds, but it seemed like hours, the two just looking at each other, taking a deep breath.

“I'm sorry,” Geralt said, pulling Jaskier into a tight hug, wrapping his waist as the bard's arms wrapped around his neck. “For what I said on the mountain. For trying to make you leave so many times. For never saying anything.”

He said it with an urgency in his voice and Jaskier could almost see the amount of emotion that escaped the Witcher, emotions that had been locked up for so long.

"You can say it all now" the bard whispers, caressing his white hair. Geralt stepped back to look at Jaskier's face, his expression completely vulnerable.

“You” he said “The music. You made me understand it.”

Jaskier felt that his chest could explode at any moment, it seemed impossible to love even more than he loved, yet...

"Geralt..." he felt a tear running down his face and then a finger caressing his cheek, wiping it off.

"I love you" Geralt whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the bard's "I tried not to love you, but..." he smiled softly "I can't help."

Jaskier laughed, sobbing a little, bringing a hand to Geralt's face.

"I love you" he replied, making the Witcher open his eyes, golden so beautiful and deep it could drown him.

He repeated the phrase in a whisper, Geralt brought his face closer and stole his words, claiming his lips, kissing him.

And they continued like that, embraced, losing themselves in feelings, in the warmth of their joined bodies and in the taste of their lips.

And it's no longer a doubt. He loved. He's loved. And like a river flows surely to the sea, so it goes... _they are meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please go to my twitter, you will find some links there ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
